


The Light That Grieves The Soul

by floricienta24



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Angst, Introspection, M/M, Romance, Sad, Sentimental, Spoilers, post-epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floricienta24/pseuds/floricienta24
Summary: It makes no sense living in a world full of light... [...]...if by my side I have just darkness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> First of all, I want to apologize for my english, but I'm italian and I try to write something in this language. I hope you appreciate my efforts! :)  
> Thanks to all of you and it would make me happy if someone would comment the story! :)  
> Enjoy the reading.

In Mikleo's irises there was a reflection so bright he could hardly keep his eyes open.  
_If until some time ago I thought I wanted to bring back the light into the world._  
_If I believed I had found my answer as well as you did, Sorey..._  
He stepped forward, stopping shortly before the enormous crater that had formed after the killing of the Lord of Calamity.  
_It is not so._  
His resolute face showed no sign of turning around from the white column that rose in the sky right from the middle of the cliff, despite the pain that grew.  
_It makes no sense living in a world full of light..._  
He clenched his fists until he felt the nails mark the skin of the palms.  
_...if by my side I have just darkness._  
Small tears began to fall on his face, but he didn't care, too lost in thought.  
_I would rather live in a world corrupted by malevolence, but with you to illuminate the only place that belongs to you and that you have always belonged._  
He felt the chest throbbing abnormally, shortness of breath as in the absence of oxygen.  
_That place is next to me._  
He put his hand to his heart and sqeezed the fabric of the clothes.  
_I know it's a selfish thought, but the pain grows ever larger within me and the only lifeline to which I can cling to is that promise what we exchanged in Elysia._  
“Sorey...”  
Mikleo reached out to the column of light and closed his hand as if to grab something that, unfortunately, was only ephemeral.  
“I remembered what I had to say...”  
A little smile lit up the face of the seraph.  
_I'll wait for your awakening to finally enjoy myself what it means to live surrounded by light._  
“Next time.”


End file.
